Cant Stump the Trump
by SanShine
Summary: The world writes the year 2017. Another world will learn the might that is Donald J. Trump. Now with high-energy proof-reading from SaisJamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta-Reader: SaisJamais.**

 **This was originally a oneshot. There were so many mistakes and** **SaisJamais** **took up the task to put things right. Big thanks for that. The proofreading of the next chapters is on the way. When all are finished I will tell you in the latest chapter update.**

* * *

The gate had shifted.

„Shifted" was not the right word. It had just changed its location- in an instant. From one moment to the next. From one side of the pacific to the other.

The reason? Unknown.

The consequences?

Japan had lost its ability to send troops and supply to the other side. Hundreds of military and civil personnel stranded in a foreign dimension. They would not get any reinforcement from their own government, this much was clear. Ensuring the Japanese government they would not be allowed to send any material and supply to the other side by the new owners of the gate.

The world was shocked, but not so much with the shift of the gate itself. A gate leading into another dimension was unbelievable enough. The internet community had been the first to coin the term: „ The Gate-Happening-Calamity". The term was soon used by all media outlets and had gained an official note, but why „calamity"? Unbelievably , the shifting itself was not the reason. It had not caused any damage or lives, and it still led to the same gate on the other side, so no additional invasion force.

The reason for the worldwide shock, disbelief and fear was its new owner. The gate had reappeared on US-American soil, on the outskirts of Washington DC to be precise. A few years ago this would not have caused the outcry that was evident now, but times had changed

A year ago, it would have been welcomed by a large number of states and nations. The United States of America had many allies, many nations which they would have shared this gift with. The European Union, other NATO members, its Muslim allies in the Middle East, South Korea and ironically even Japan, but no longer. The US of A had changed. Where America had once aided Muslim countries, such as Saudi-Arabia, Egypt, Syria and Turkey with generous military and financial aid, it did not care any longer. Within several weeks, American international aid was cut to nonexistent levels Not one Dollar was spent on foreign aid, with international military bases systematically deconstructed and the assets relocated to border positions on American soil. The nation had also abandoned the idea of free trade. Ironically, it had been its greatest proponent once. Iphones were „Made in America" now. At least if Apple wanted to avoid the heavy tax punishments for products not made in America.

Many more things had changed. The changes came with a man. The man who was the reason for the worlds shock. He had abandoned the principle of political correctness. A man who just did not care what others thought. A man who didn't give a single fuck the last 50 years. And a man who swore to himself that he would not give a single fuck for the next 50 years either.

This man was known as... Donald J. Trump...

President of the United States of America.

That was the truth the world had to deal with.

„You know the funny thing, I don't get along with rich people. I get along with the middle class and the poor people better than I get along with the rich people."

The secretary of state looked bewildered.

„Is that the reason you expropriated the property and money of every billionaire except you?", he asked with an expression that showed both honest curiosity and outright shock–if that was even possible.

„Expropriated?! Don't be an idiot or I will have to fire you. Expropriation. Thats a thing communists would do. I just...relocated their wealth to be of better use to them. Andus." A smug expression followed Trumps explanation as he spoke the last part whispering.

„By financing a wall around America? Even the coast are being walled as we speak of. And Hawaii?! Hawaii of all places?" To be honest. Harry Fitzgerald did not care anymore. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never be surprised by any ideas his president would propose and thus unrelenting follow to be put into praxis.

„I like thinking big. If you're going to be thinking anything, you might as well think big. That's what makes me bigger than any other states man over there." Trump waving his hand over the table in all different directions.

„Of course Mister President." How often he had heard the same sentence over and over again. So often that he actually believed it. Trump was... bigger, greater than the others. He did not care for others opinions. He had an idea.

He watched it through. And most of his ideas were actually... well... not as catastrophic as predicted, often enough quite the contrary.

„People love me. And you know what, I have been very successful. Everybody loves me." He explained to him again as if to answer to Fitzgerarld's thoughts.

„But why build a wall on our coasts, Mister President? Why do we need another wall, now that the ́Mexican Great Wall of America ́ is finished?" He had to try a last time. Maybe he would get a solid answer. Maybe Trump was only playing the fool he was seen as by others. Fitzgerarld remembered the elections. At the beginning they had laughed at Trump.

Ridiculed him.

Then they actually became afraid. They became serious after witnessing Trumps polls rising. Then they fought him. Then they lost. All of them.

Who would have thought Trump would actually become president? Maybe he would surprise him once more.

„You see, Fritz. I'm gonna call you Fritz, okay. You see all the refugees in the news? We need the borders. A country without borders is no country. They are building ships, Fritz. Big ships. With hundreds and thousands of muslims. Half of them terrorists. Scratch that. All of them in a matter of fact. The facts don't lie, Fritz. If people can just pour into the country illegally, you don't have a country. That is what I believe. You gonna have a wall around your America is our all property, Fritz. That's why I ended all of this aid. Why gonna give aliens our property, Fritz? I don't understand that. The people don't understand that. It ́ssimple, really Fritz, it ́s simple. Build a wall. And keep to yourself. That's why I took all our soldiers home, boy. They gonna take care of our property, not that of others out there. Being safe where it counts, that is my way of life. By the way, I have a great relationship with Roger Ailes. Did you know that? I'm gonna say it again..."

́Good grief. He is doing it again. ́ Fritz, as he was named now, realized that he and only he was to blame. He should not have questioned Trump. He should have shut his mouth and be over with. Building a wall around your country, so what? Walling the coasts? So what? Deporting all Muslims? So what? Having a great relationship with Roger Ailes? So what? He did not care any longer. Let ́s just make America great again and be over with it. This were his thoughts as he shifted his attention back to Trump.

„...and so I built a great company, one of the - some of the most iconic assets in the world, $10 billion of net worth, more than $10 billion of net worth, and frankly, I had a great time doing it." Trump ended his speech(?).

„Of course, Sir." He resigned.„ I'm glad you understand." Trump asked, already standing up to refill his glass with a bottle of water.

"Look, it ́s Rubio!" He exclaimed happily.

„Now back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do with the gate, Sir?" Yes, of course. The gate had appeared two days ago. Trump never really cared about this magic gate before. He did not even ask for access in any form. Japan had allowed other countries to send a limited number of researchers. Not much. But something. And America would have get this limited access, if Trump had asked politely. However, Trump did not care.

„Have it all, or nothing. I won ́t take leftovers." Something along those lines had ended America's Gate-participation ambitions. Until now. The first thing Trump declared was that the Gate was America's and America's alone. No little foreign research teams. After all there is a reason he is building the biggest wall in human history, and deporting all muslims overseas.

„What about the teams, we sent? Did they found it over there?" Trump asked him and putting Fritz out of his drifting thoughts.

„Actually, Sir, Yes. We have found it. Satellite sensor data confirmed it." Fritzgerarld

„How far from the gate? How much?" Trump asked. For the first time he seemed genuinely interested in the conversation about the gate. Or for that matter, about the Gate itself

„Approximately 220 km from the gate. For the amount. Enough. And as a bonus we also found oil in the proximity."Trump was happy. At least. America had what it needed most.

„I didn't ask about the oil, Fritz. I could not care less about the oil. Just tell me more about the cement." Trump corrected Fritzgerarld. Fritz rolled his eyes.

„Well, Sir it ́s not cement, not yet at least. We are talking about the components of concrete and cement. As I said, we have found plenty."

„Enough to finish the wall?" Trumps eyes reflected a shining light. He was like a child, who was about to open his Christmas gift.

́Oh boy, here we go again. ́

„Enough to build a second wall, Mister President." At least. There was nothing that would stand between him and his wall now. His dream, his ambition, his life's purpose and its culmination was so near. ́A country needs a wall. ́ He repeated his mantra in his mind. Trumps grin turned vicious

.

„Prepare. We are embarking tomorrow. No, today. Make it today! I always believed in fast decisions. And even faster action..." Frits interrupted his president before the later could continue his next motivational autobiographical speech.

„We?" Fritz asked again. He had promised Susan to be home at 8. It was not running good at home. She accused him of having changed. Of becoming like ́him ́. His long office hours that kept him from home did not help at all.

„Yes, Fritz. We... and the Second Armoured Army, Central Army East Command, Special US Army division and a few Air Force divisions wouldn't harm either." Fritz exhaled his shock.

„Thats over 40000 soldiers! The costs!" ́And my marriage! ́, he added in his mind.

„No price is too small...

...for MAKING AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **Thats my take on Donald Trump meeting the fantasy land full of cement. Will they finally Stump the Trump? Will Trump Stump them? Will America be great again? Will Trump make Anime real? Who will Trump fire in the next chapter? Will he finish his beloved wall?**

 **[Would anyone like to adopt the story?** **]**

 **Turned out that nobody wanted to do that. So here a I am. Doing it myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **So here we have the second chapter.  
**

 **Finally with very high-energy proofreading by SaisJamais. [22.04.2016]**

* * *

2nd Lieutenant Itami watched as the private poured a fresh cup of coffee. He sighed.

„Well, everything ́s different now," Sometimes being a commanding soldier on the frontlines was a very awful fate.

„I fear that of this very moment we hold no longer any authority here." He told her. The person in question was the 2nd princess of the Empire, Pina Co Lada. She gulped. When Itami explained that the gate had shifted into another nation's borders, she couldn't begin to fully comprehend the consequences. What she understood was that her meeting with the ́Japanese Senate ́ was no longer possible. Maybe it was a good thing. It meant that these ́Self-Defence Forces ́ would not get any supply in material and manpower. Maybe a lucky development instigated by the gods? She was way too experienced to let relief crowd her thoughts yet, she was royalty.

„I hope the Americans will bring us some good coffee at least. I have enough of this ́coffee ́ here. A few burgers wouldn't ́t harm either." The attending soldier who had poured the coffee made a sorry expression.

́Burgers. That would be nice ́, Itami thought.

„This is no time for jokes, Lieutenant." He was scolded by his fellow Sergeant Karamura.

„We are talking about the Americans. Trump's America if I have to remind you." No he didn't need to. Shit. Shit. Shit

„Who are those Americans? Are they powerful? Truly they cannot be as powerful as your empire?" The princess spoke up for the first time.

„Oh boy." Itami dropped his head. The Sergeant made an expression that confirmed her fears. Shit.

„We would be lucky if we could stand a chance against them.."

„What do you mean by that?" She did not have a good feeling about that. Itami looked for help. The Sergeant looked away in annoyance. He looked for others until his eyes fixed on the private that had poured the coffee. When the private noticed his gaze, he flinched, beginning a stand off that would last for a few seconds until the private surrendered an explanation.

„Well... How do I begin," he tried to explain that what was the might of the US of A.

„They are pretty strong." Pina looked unconvinced. He tried again.

"Your highness surely remembers the air vehicles we used to save your city." Her nod made him continue.

„They were not exactly our inventions. All of them were of American origin. Same is true for 80 percent of our other equipment. Including the tanks." That was not good. Pina gulped.

„They not only have the best and most powerful weapons,but the most powerful army of our world. That stands true for the last 70 years. Around 70 years ago we fought a war against them, we were defeated when they nuked us. 40 years later the only nation that met their strength collapsed Since then, they have been the unrivaled world power." No need to tell her that we are talking about outdated equipment on our side.

„Nuked?" Of course she would not know. The private nodded.

„You don't want to know, trust me." Itami interrupted.

Pina gulped. This was bad. So very bad.

„That's not the worst thing, actually." Itamis Sergeant joined the conversation.

„What could you possibly mean by that?" Pina had enough revelations for today.

„They also differ from us on a very fundamental level, princess. You probably would not know, but our country is known for its peaceful approach. We are not even allowed to wage war. Except for self-defence measures, of course. The Americans are different. They wage war constantly. They torture. They destroy nations. They kill innocents. They even used the nuke on us."

Pina was shocked. And what is this ́Nuke ́? More importantly, what weapon could cause an empire such as the Japanese to surrender in one use? ́

„It gets worse, highness." WHAT could make America any worse than that?

„A year ago, they at least had some semblance of times are over. Nowadays they literally don ́t give a fuck anymore. They want you gone. You disappear. That is the truth you are to face, princess Pina Co Lada." Itami warned her. Poor girl. Must be hard for her.

„A word of advice, your highness. Don ́t mess with remember the incident with Itami being... ́messed with ́

?" She gulped. Of course she remembered. That incident was the very reason she wanted to appeal to their senate.

„If he had been an American. Your empire would have been dust by now." Shock. Utter shock was painted on her face.

„Can ́t you help us in all of this?"

„No."

„No."

„No."

Her question was answered by all attending soldiers likewise.

„We don't want to end in Guantanamo Bay, princess." Itami explained to her. The other two nodded, not that she understood the meaning behind his words.

* * *

"Lieutenant, the US Army has arrived. President Trump is with them." A nameless soldier had interrupted another of Rory's 18+-approach on Itami.

"Tss." Rory had to end her 7th attempted assault. Itami sighed in relief. Standing up to collect the amount of pr ide that was left. That relief was soon washed away, when he remembered the reason for his rescue. Shit. The US Army. SHIT!

TRUMP!

"Oh, they are here. I hope they are as funny as you guys." Rory gleamed with excitement. That would not end well.

"Rory. Listen well." His face turned serious. Rory was caught in surprise.

"Rory, don't... I repeat DON'T mess with them. They are not the joking kind of people. And most important. DON'T mess with their leader. DON ́T MESS WITH TRUMP." Rory made a questioning expression.

"But where would the fun be in that?"

"Rory. Don ́t. I am very serious. They are nothing like us.

" The demon goth goddess looked unconvinced. Even then she nodded. She wanted to meet this Trump as soon as possible. To stump him into place could promise to be very fun.

́I hope this ends well. ́

"All of the women on The Apprentice flirted with me - consciously or unconsciously. That's got to be expe-

..."

"We have set up camp, Mister President." Trump was interrupted in his ́conversation ́ with Fritz by a soldier. Fritz showed relief. Both looked over the terrain. The different branches of the armed forces had finished setting up camp around the gate. The last tank had arrived. The airfield already in construction.

"Good job, boy. I want this airfield finished tomorrow. Time is money. And money I have enough, because I have no time."

"Right... Mister President." The soldier left with a sharp salute.

"What are we going to do with the natives?" Fritz asked.

"We are going to deal the shit out of them!"

"How? With all resp-" Fritz was again interrupted.

"MY STYLE of deal-making is quite simple and straightforward.I aim very high, and then I just keep pushing and pushing and pushing to get what I'm after. I like to think of the word FOCUS as Follow One Course Until Successful."

„When are we beginning then?"

„Remember There's No Such Thing As An Unrealistic Goal, Just Unrealistic Time Frames. We won ́t rush things too much. We are going to start tomorrow, but today we are going to deal with these foreigners."

"You mean the Japanese?" He nodded.

"Technically we, too, are foreigners here." Fritz added.

"You are an American, boy. You are no foreigner. Nowhere, remember that. When I was in-..."

́ _Oh boy, here we go again._ ́


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **You know what. I am doing this by myself. No one wanted to do it. So I am doing it by myself. So many low-energy individuals in this fandom. Very stupid people are ignoring the story. I tell you. Very stupid. We need people who are smart. I am officially running for author on this story.**

 **Come on people let us make fanfiction great again. You see those professional authors? They are laughing atus! We bring them fame by putting out stories, expanding their fanverse and we get nothing out of it. We need to overthink our deal agreements. They don't ́t like us. They are not our friends. They laugh at us. No One would be tougher on these authors than me. I like these peoples. It is my job to get along with people. So I get along with them, too. And I like them. They are smart. The problem is that they are smarter than us, while we have stupid people. We need to become smart.**

 **And those reviewers. Very dishonest people. They are only writing about the grammar mistakes. Come on reviewers show them the crowds. Show them the follower numbers. Show them the favorite numbers. They won ́t.**

 **Very dishonest, I tell you.**

 **Make no mistake. The fanfiction dream is dead. But I will bring it back. Bigger, stronger and greater than it ever was. We will make Fanfiction great again. God bless the Internet Fandoms of Fanficion.**

* * *

„Wow. Not to shady, I must confess."

„Come on, Jonio. Don't fall back. We have to arrive at the launching pad in time."

The man named Jonio, Jonio Rodero Modriguez, looked a last time over the vast base construction side as he increased his march tempo. It was truly a great view. A big base in the middle of nowhere. Situated on a hill that gave them a good view over the surrounding area. Trenches, walls and hidden mines could be seen. Well, except the latter ones. But that was the whole purpose of hidden mines, wasn't it.

"You think Trump will build a wall around the gate? Wouldn't be too surprising." Jonio asked his childhood friend and commanding officer. Marc had been in the military for over 6 six years now. Jonio on the other side had never been the military kind of guy, but the army promised many advantages and adventures. And this...if this wasn't an adventure, then what was?

"If he wanted to build a wall he could have done so on our side of the gate. Or destroyed the gate to begin with." Marc answered without lowering his tempo.

"True."

"Still. There has to be a reason for coming here. Maybe conquering the place. Beats building a wall in my point of view."

"Conquering? Sounds pretty nice. You think it will be that easy? Even for Trump?" Jonio was sceptical. The world was vast. That much was known.

"You are speaking about the man that won the latino vote, when all said that latinos would be his downfall. I think mere concepts such as impossible will have a hard time dealing with Trump, don't you think."

"True. Man, good to be alive in times like these."

"True."

Both made their way to the launching pad. A big underground construction had been built without the knowledge of the native population in the camp. Some water filtration system the local US-administration had told them. Couldn't have been more far from the truth. It was the launching pad for space vessels and nukes. The latter one was classified even for most of the military personnel.

"Why do you think he is sending satellites into orbit. Well, I could have understood if they were observation satellites, but the dudes at NASA told me that they will send geology detection satellites that are solely for analysing the ground beneath."

"Maybe he is looking for gold, what do I know. Now shut up and get in, they won't be waiting too long." Jonio made a sigh and followed his friend.

* * *

Trump and his secretary of state Fritzgerald made their way through the camp. They were accompanied by a young soldier in military garment. Both for security and guidance through the encampment. The president was small talking with them about the overall situation, good restaurants, private stuff and bunny ears. At some point Trump excused the soldier. He had earned some free time.

"Are you sure, Mister President?" Trump patted his shoulder and gripped his hand hard.

"We will find our way. You have earned your free time."

Trump had been told that the young man was supposed to have ended his shift an hour ago, but with wandering about the camp they had lost a lot of time. He would not deprive his soldiers of their well-earned free time.

"Thanks, Mister President. It was an honour." Trump nodded knowingly and let him go his way.

Trump and Fritzgerarld continued their walk. "Straight won ́t miss it", the young boy had told them before departing.

"Sir, did you decide who you will put in charge back in the USA for the meanwhile?" Trump smiled.

"In fact I already did."

"I should know who is in charge of the nation, I am your secretary of state." Fritz was getting impatient.

"Ron Paul. He will do a fine job back there."

"Actually, this was a good decision."

"Did I ever made a bad one?" Fritz was intelligent enough to shut his mouth. They both chatted on their way to the central base.

* * *

A little bit later they came to a halt when they were approached by a stern-looking girl. Looking no older than 18, but with a harsh expression that belied her young age. However, the most distinguishing features were her long ears. A cliché-looking warrior-elf.

"Halt. State your business. You are entering the administration area."

"You don ́tknow who is standing before you, don ́t you? Now stepaside." Fritz warned the young auxiliary security guard.

"No entry for non-military personnel up to this point! No expectations! Now stand down or I will have you arrested! By force if necessary." The elven girls eyes were narrowing and taking in an aggressive stance. Her sword slowly hoisting as to threaten them.

Before these green-clothed people arrived in this world Elinra had nothing in life to fight and live for. The streets of imperial cities were unforgiving and harsh to little elves without any family or friends. Even more so to elves that lacked any proficiency in magic. She was regarded as a failure by humans and elves alike. Trash was the word others would have used to describe her existence. But no longer.

These newcomers had given her purpose. They had given her a chance. They trusted her in keeping the camp save along other natives. She was truly proud of her rank as a security guard. She was fed by them. She was clothed by them. And she was respected by them. Being told you did good work filled her heart with incalculable pride and happiness. She no longer was trash.

Elinra thanked the newcomers by performing her work without any flaw. She was strict as she was supposed to do.

She was harsh as she was supposed to do. They ordered and she would follow without questioning. And the order was

"No entry for non-military personnel!" As simple an order as it gets. She would follow this order even if it would mean her death in duty, because the life she had now was given by them. She pointed her sword at the supposed intruders.

"You are making a huge mistake. Threatening the president with a sword is accompanied by lifelong want to end up in prison, girl!?" Fritz warned her by pointing his finger at her. The situation was escalating until Trump put his hand on Fritzs accusing finger.

"It ́s okay, Fritz. I would not want her to join a cell with Hillary. She is just doing her duty, rig..." Trump was interrupted by a loud shout.

"STOP IT!"

They looked around seeing that a few people, all of them demi-humans had gathered at the shout-out. However, the one shouting was a JSDF-soldier coming from behind the elven girl. She was relieved.

Elinra thanked the gods for reinforcement. They would deal with this intruders and praise her. She didn't turn around so that she would not let the two men out of sight even for a second. In hindsight she should have turned. Because then she would have seen the frightened faces of JSDF-soldiers pointing their rifles at her.

"Auxiliary Elinra! Put down the sword! Now!" Wait, what? It took her seconds to realize that they had shouted at her.

The poor shocked elf was frozen. Her brain processing what was happening in an unfamiliar slow pace. What had she done? Did she do something wrong?

The soldiers in green had hastily encircled her. Her commanding officer shouting at her.

"PUT DOWN THE SWORD! OR WE WILL FIRE!"

Why are they shouting at me? That hate-filled words of her commanding officer who had praised her just hours ago left a cold emptiness in her heart. Something in her just died. She began trembling. Her knees became weak, while the grip on her sword tightened as if to grasp what little hope she had left in this world.

"UNLOCK WEAPONS! THIS IS THE THIRD AND LAST WARNING, AUXILIARY ELINRA! PUT IT DOWN!"

Before the order to fire was given Elinra thrown to the ground, the sword falling out of her hands. Quickly soldiers rushed to her. One kicking the sword away. One putting her hands behind her back. Another pressing his knees against her head. Another fixating her legs. Another aiming his gun in case she tried something.

The commanding officer rushed to Trump and apologized. "Mister President, I am so sorry. If we had known you would come we would have strengthened our security. I am very sorry for putting you into this kind of situation. This is the fourth assassination attempt this week." He saluted to the foreign state chief.

"Assassination? Boy, I think you are mistaken." Trump spoke up. The JSDF-soldier made a questioning expression.

"But she pointed her sword at you. Why would she do that? She is known to be cool-headed in her duty."

"She was merely performing her duty. I think the fault is partly on our side, too. Right, Fritz." Trump answered.

"Yes, of course." He gulped.

"Still... We can ́t be sure." He turned back to his soldiers and gave them orders.

"Up with her." The dragged her up. Slowly, she realized that she had done something wrong.. The realization made her bawl. She was crying now. Unbefitting for a warrior.

"Stop crying, Elinra. And answer my questions." She tried to calm her. Order was order. Still sniffing she forced herself to calm down.

"What were you thinking? Pointing your sword at an unarmed man?" The harsh question put her out of delirium.

"I-I was following your orders, sir. Please, sir. Please pardon me. I will do anything. Anything. I don't want to go back. I am yours. Please." She was pleading now half-crying.

"This is not for me to decide. You threatened the president of the United States of America, Elrina. The most powerful man in the world. I cannot decide this. Mister, President." He turned to Trump. Trump gave him a nod and turned to the elven girl. Her pleading eyes meeting the man. Warmth filled her guts. This man was strong. So very strong. And bright. For the first time in her life she could see the aura of someone. A trait every elf should be able to have. With her exception, up to this point. His aura was bright, golden, overflowing. This man was high-energy, no doubt. A minute ago she was so focused on the man called Fritz that she overlooked this man entirely. Her eyes widened. She had never seen a man like this. More tears flowed down her face. It was beautiful. The moment was beautiful until it dawned to her.

She had pointed a sword at him. She realized her mistake.

She had pointed a sword at the ruler of her saviours.

Only death could absolve her now. She waited for the verdict.

It never came. Instead she got something else.

"Elrina, is your name?"

"Y-yes, my lord." It was a silently whispered answer.

"Lord? No need for that, girl. You can call me Mr. Trump." He stretched his hand so that she may grasp it. She hesitated. She did not want to soil his hand with her tear and dirt-covered hands. His hand waited patiently in the air.

She grasped it. It was overwhelming.

"I am sorry, my lord... Mr. Trump. If I had known I would have..."

"You did a good job, Elrina."

Wait, what? W-what did h-he say...?

"What?" A quite what? fled her mouth.

"You fulfilled your duty. You really did a good job. Unflinching, unyielding. If more guards were like you this country would be much saver."

Her mind did not believe what she heard. He was praising her, when she was instead expecting death by his hands.

"How about working for me, girl? I will need a bodyguard for the time being. You up for the task?" She could not believe it. He wanted her to work for her.

"Y-yes, Mr. Trump. With my life. I am yours. Every fiber of my mind and body is yours." Trump laughed.

"No need for that. I only need your duty. You can keep your soul. You are hired."

* * *

 **Slow and steady progress. True for Jeb. True for this fanfiction. Expect more high-energy in the following chapters.**

 **Extra:**

 **"Elinra dear, meet this guy." Trump guided his elven bodyguard to the side. It was a little dinner party for leading individuals of this YU-ES-AI. The proud elf shifted her intention to the mentioned men. She turned to the dark-skinned man.**

 **"I am pleased to meet you. I am Elrina Sounenguard of Osterfall - Mr. Trump's bodyguard." The proud elf presented herself with dignity befitting an elven elite warrior. The man smiled warmly.**

 **"An honour, Elrina of Osterfall. Carson, Ben Carson. Secretary of health." The black man slightly nodded as a greeting and sign of respect. Elrina sensed that the man's sleepy attitude could have been misinterpreted by others as low-energy, but she sensed there was much more to him. Without doubt a high-energy individual.**

 **Trump chose his allies well.**

 **But there was another man. He tried to introduce himself.**

 **"Oh, yes. Ehm... Jeb. People call me Jeb. I am... Jeb. Just Jeb." The last part only a whisper. She wondered. Normally these people would introduce themselves with their full names. Why didn't he do that? Maybe he doesn't have any surname. Maybe his surname is linked to great dishonour. Maybe the son of a servant or something like that. Not that Elrina would judge him upon lineage. She was a petty thief herself before the arrival of these people. This man was definitely low-energy. What was Trumps connection with this man? They had a history so much she could tell.**

 **[MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE CONTENT ABOVE]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Leave some reviews, guys. Always appreciated.**

 **If anyone is interested please tell me so.**

 **With Very high-energy proofreading by** **SaisJamais.** **[22.04.2016]**

* * *

„So what do you think about that Itami guy, Mister President?" Fritz had asked Trump on his opinion about the Japanese soldier. Minutes ago they had both left the 2-hour meeting with the local stationed Japanese bras to clear the situation out. Mostly the Japaneses situation.

„No, low energy individual will not suffice as an answer this time, Mister President." Fritz quickly added to his question. He knew Trump way to well.

„You sure know me well." Trump activated his ́serious deal-making-business expression ́.

„Beside him being low-energy, as you have put it, I honestly like him. I am thinking of putting him in charge of the Japanese forces. Under our supreme command of course."

„Why?" Fritz had the feeling there was more to it. Itami was far from being the highest ranked Japanese soldier, so why put him in charge? Even if Trumps order may seemed rushed and sometimes even plain idiotic, Fritz had learned that there was always a deeper meaning in any of Trumps decisions.

„First, I think he is funny and front-forward dude, don ́t you think so, too? He seems to be pretty easy-going and that's a trait I like (in my enemies). He is someone I would like to have as a son-in-law."

„Mister President, I didn't ask you why you liked him. I want an answer for his appointment as the Japanese-Commander." Fritzs patient was growing thin. Not that he could show it. 2 years under Trump had been enough to learn to suppress any of this feelings. Maybe it was a good thing Trump forced him to read the Art of the Deal." Trump grinned.

„But, it was. I already answered that. That's exactly why I want him as the commander. I don't need intelligent enemies. I don't need enemies with ambitions. I need stupid enemies. The stupid business partner is the best partner you can wish for." Fritz eyes widened. This man was a genius.

„I can understand that. But, enemies? Isn ́t that taking it too far?" Fritz understood Trumps agenda, but should they really consider the Japanese as enemies?

„Fritz, I would like to answer that with a question myself."

„Are they Americans?"

„No, I guess not..."

„Will that suffice as an answer?"

„Yes..." Fritz should have known better. Everyone who was not an American was an enemy. That's Trumps way of dealing with people.

Trump was standing at the construction side to observe the progress of the underground facility that was meant to be finished today–alone. He was truly proud of the work his men had done in the last days. He enjoyed his solitude from time to time. That changed when a newcomer had interrupted Trumps rare solitude. He looked to the side and saw…

a gothic lolita making her way to his position.

„Surreal.."

„What ́s the meaning of surreal?" the lolita asked him with a questioning expression, her face never leaving that wide grin.

Rory wanted to meet him as fast as possible. She wanted to see the man, all the new soldiers were taking about. Apparently he made things great again. For example this thing called America. Few of them even called him God-Emperor. Well, mostly the drunken ones.

„So what brings a girl here. Last time I heard, this area was exclusive for military personnel." Trump asked her.

„Oh well, no one told me. Bad me." Well, maybe because she went unseen, because of her her girly appearance, he could tell that she was without doubt high-energy. He likes high-energy individuals, but only if they are on his side.

„So what brings you here." Trump asked with a neutral expression.

„You. People say your are strong. So I wanted to test your strength." Rory hoisted her battle scythe a little bit in anticipation. Trumps expression remained neutral.

„Is that a threat, girl?" Her grin deepened.

"You are a big guy."

"For you." Trum answered the small girl smugly. He was three feet taller than her after all.

„They say strong individuals seek each other - in battle. So here I am. And here are you." Trump grinned.

„Girl, you are mistaken about one thing." Rory made a questioning expression.

„And what would that be?" She licked her lips. Could he prove worthy? Could he handle himself? Would she win?

„You are strong, girl. I can feel that. Maybe the strongest being I have ever been in company with." Her grin began to falter. .

„Does that include you?" Her hopes were faltering. Wasn't he the man she was promised by the stories? The strongest man of all.

„Girl, you could slay me and there would not be a single thing I could do." Rory was surprised.

„And yet, I feel no fear in your stand or voice. People would tremble just hearing my name. They would fall on their knees before delivering any resistance. The weak do fear the strong, after all. So you should fear me, because I am stronger. But you don ́t. Only the strong don ́t why? Why don't you fear me then?" Rory asked him. She did not understand. So why wouldn't he feel fear, when what he said was true. Fear for his life, it was what Rory lived for and seeked in others. The weak felt fear and she rejoiced every time when she could bath in that fear.

Before Trump could say anything, they were interrupted by a jeep that stopped beside them. An US-soldier jumped out of the jeep. He looked like he was in a hurry.

„Mister President! Satellite observation has located an incoming Imperial army. Strength is estimated at 130,000 men. 75 clicks from here."

„Are the tactical nukes, ready?" The soldier's eyes widened a little bit. The cause was shock and anticipation alike.

„Sir, yes, sir! Ready to launch at your order!"

„Then do so, immediately." Trump ordered the soldier. A few phone calls and authorization codes later the orders were received at the launch side.

After the soldier had ran off to deliver the orders, Trump made a single call. "This is Trump, let's show them how strong we have become".

"POTUS confirmation accepted" The officer in charge of the launch site replied. "The silo is armed with a 1 Megaton Aneutronic Warhead. Requesting Launch Confirmation."

"Let Marla Maples keep 'em."

"Orders confirmed, launching."

A loud air siren could be heard all over the encampment. Bunny warriors fell to the ground because of their sensitive ears. Elves pretty much shared the same fate. Other locals looked up in horror, as the US soldiers ordered all of them to lay down on the ground and close their eyes. It was a nuclear alarm. The soldiers did not know where or how far it would detonate, so safe was safe.

Moments later a loud roar could be heard from the launch site as a cylindric thing penetrated the air above it, leaving a long smoke trail on his way to his target: The life of 130,000 men.

Trump focused his attention back to the girl. The gothic girl was shocked, even though she did not show so.

„What was that thing that went straight for the heaven itself?" She had never seen nor heard or witnessed anything like this. It was an ear-wrecking noise. The air seemed to vibrate. She could feel the force in all her body. Trump instead ignored her question.

„Do you know why I don'́t fear the strong, girl?" Her face awaited his answer in anticipation. As his grin vanished, his expression turned dead-serious.

„Because I am beyond strength."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

 **Reviews well appreciated.**

 **Author: SanShine  
Beta-Reader: SaisJamais**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Very good news. This story has found a** **beta-reader** **. And he is one of the very best. Only the best people for our fanfic. This chapter is a testimony of that high-energy proofreading. Very high-energy, I tell you. You will see.**

 **So we want to thank** **SaisJamais** **. Very high-energy. Very successful man. He has such a fine family. We love him, don´t we? He has a long history of proof-reading. And he has been very successful in doing so. Proofreads so fast and good that your head will spin. He has done so much for the story that we would like to list him as a co-author of the following chapter, don´t we. See, I don´t discard people. I stay with people.**

 **I also want to tell you that I with the input and help of SaisJamais (high-energy individual) will proof-read (and more) the entire story so far. A few things may even change. If anyone has input, please tell me. There are many mistakes that are pretty much unnecessary. I don´t know how much time it will take, but it will be huge. Huuuuuge. Look forward to it. Meanwhile enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

 **Witness Report, Lieutenant Jeremiah Ford, Special Region, US Base Alnus**

Me and a few others of the 3rd "Nimble Navigators" were crossing the road near the food district when we heard the sirens starting up. Instinctively we fell to the ground. At the moment, we didn't know that we were safe from the blast. You know, in boot camp you learn that when you hear the nuclear sirens you don't look left or right, but smash yourself to the ground ASAP.

No thinking, no looking involved. Well, apparently the demi-humans in the camp did not enjoy the same lessons we had in the 16 weeks of hell in boot camp. When they saw the Japanese along with we Americans diving to the ground and leaping for cover, their displays of panic was almost comical. Apparently, they thought the world was going to end or something along those lines.

I remember that one harpy girl who actually thought that we were playing games. Well, it was anything but. They would learn that shortly afterwards. So you have us, on the ground, and then you have them, screaming and running in panic. That was when I thought to myself „Screw the rules". I ordered my men to stand up and lead those demis into buildings, where they would be safe. At that moment I already guessed that the bomb would be one of ours. And the brass would not be so dumb to detonate it near the encampment. So we had a brief window of time before it hit.

The demis wanted to know what was happening, but it was forbidden to tell them about our nuclear capabilities, so we could not tell them the details, making our explanations weaker than Jim Gilmore's campaign. They would witness it soon enough, so there was no reason to tell them. So we waited for inevitable.

Despite the distance, the blast itself was breath taking; there was so much smoke and the fire came up so high in the distant horizon. There was fire, and so much smoke. The whole ground and everything shook, not enough to let us fall of course. The next moment the shock wave hit the encampment. It was not like in the movies where buildings just got erased. It was weaker, but nonetheless a breathtaking experience. I've never experienced anything like it before. Few did.

After the blast, we ran outside. We saw people crawling around the road with their hands on the ears. The pain in our ears was quite bad. It felt like pressure. I've never felt anything like it. Rumpart, my fellow Nimble Navigator, described what happened as a pull in the air. The feeling in the ears was so intense. And then ringing. Now imagine the pain the bunnies had to be in. These bunnies had a really good Hearing and that would prove to be fatal for them. Those that did not pass out were screaming in pain.

It was quite chaotic. Our ears were ringing too, and our heads hurt. Some People didn't know whether to run or help. Others were running as if the world was going down. In a sense it was – for those unlucky fellas who were the target of the bomb.

We soldiers provided whatever first aid we could muster up under these conditions. Soon after that, the medics arrived. I heard we only had 6 injured. Excluding the 57 bunny demi -humans that got it pretty hard. But no long term damage from what I heard. Good for them.

The Imps did not have the same luck. 119,000 dead in the first seconds. Another 9,000 an hour later. Those unlucky soldiers that survived the first hour, died horrifying deaths afterwards due to the extreme heat and pressure wave. Gotta teach them a lesson: Make America Great Again.

* * *

 **Witness Report, Private James Colin, Special Region, US Base Alnus**

I had just ordered a few of the demis to hide under the table. After that I heard this huge explosion. It sounded like a boiler was exploding or something, but we knew exactly what it was. Next thing you know, this huge cloud of smoke is coming at us, so we were hiding. Shock wave hit the building, But the windows held. No casualties at our side.

* * *

 **Witness Report, Medical Staff Sara Rodriguez, Special Region, US Base Alnus**

The field hospital had withstood the shock wave without any damage. Due to that new aneutronic bomb there was also no need for radiation treatment. However, there had been 6 injured demis and soldiers due to shock and falling debris. The worst case we had to deal with was a shoulder injury. The particular patient suffered a compound fracture in the scapula. The next days will show if he will ever move his shoulder the right way again. Nonetheless he will be most likely relieved of his duty on this side of the Gate. Again, nothing deadly or major for the matter...

Another case entirely were the injuries of the bunny-type demi humans, warrior bunnies the locals have been telling me. Due to heightened hearing, almost all of them had to be transferred to our field hospital. While some recovered pretty fast a handful were seriously injured, necessitating immediate surgery. As of this report, none are expected to have long term damage.

Another problem we had to deal with afterwards was the psychological stress. The demi-humans are reacting quite negatively to the result of such a display of force. Majority have been diagnosed with a collection of mental effects, ranging from simple shock to, in at least a dozen cases, signs of PTSD. Our efforts to provide treatment is proving effective in the most part.

* * *

 **Witness Report (audible), Demi Human Auxiliary Farila, Special Region, US B** **ase Alnus**

 _(Please begin.)_

I have never done a report. So I don't know what to say, but I will try.

 _(Please do.)_

I was patrolling the camp with my commanding officer, A US soldier named John. He is a really kind guy. He is always very kind to me, never shouts at me, never hits me, never ordered me to sleep with him.

Not that I...

 _(Please stay on topic, Auxiliary Farila.)_

His stern expression is like a rock. I feel really safe around him...

 _(Auxiliary Farila.)_

Oh sorry. I -I only...

 _(Tell us what happened when the sirens turned on.)_

It was loud. Really loud. The sirens, as you call them, seemed to pierce through my ears right into my brain. To the point that it hurt. It really hurt. The next thing John throw himself on the ground. At first I thought that he did not feel well. But when all the other soldier did the same, I realized that something was going on. But before I could finish my train of thought, John stood up and dragged me to the ground with him. I think I hit my head on the ground. Still hurts.

 _(So what happened afterwards.)_

Well, I was confused. Did not know what was going on. And John looked at me with frightened eyes. I had never seen him like that, you know. He is always so strong and fearless. So that frightened me as shit.

 _(Auxiliary, please watch your language.)_

Oh sorry. It ́s just that John uses it so damn often that I...

 _(Continue.)_

So he had that frightened expression. Later I would know how justified it was. I had never seen anything like that. The first thing was light. Just like the sun, but so much brighter. Then the blast.

It was so loud. Nothing like the sirens. I could feel it in my whole body. The earth shook and John put his body over my head. Felt really nice. So I stayed put enjoyi... Oh r -right. So I stayed put under his upper body.

A moment later, I should realize why he did that. The shock wave was unearthly. So much power. A single explosion. And at that distance. You truly wield the powers of the gods. So the shock wave hit us. For a few moments, there was no air to breath. I could hear screams and debris falling down from the weaker buildings. One of them hit John on the shoulder. I panicked. He told me that it was fine, but there was blood on the ground and on his shoulder.

Is h- he fine? Is this report enough? Can I visit him now? Please!? I- I don't know what I would do without him.

 _(You are free to go. Report at the field hospital. Room 23. Thank you for the report.)_

* * *

 **Witness Report, JIDF Hoko Karazuka, Special Region, US Base Alnus**

The Americans are crazy! Really crazy! A nuclear bomb! On unarmed sword wielding people!

Crazy, I tell you!

And so near to the base. Good thing it was one of those new non- radiation types. Didn't even know you had something like that. On the other hand, it ́s going to tell the Imps the right thing. Don't mess with Earth. Never ever. I wish it was us that would have told them. They captured our people. Used them as sex slaves. A minor even. At this point I wouldn ́tmind a full nuclear attack on the senate and palace. It ́s the only language they speak, but in Trump they found a master in this particular language. Good for us. Bad for them.

* * *

 **Addendum:**

 **1)** Thanks to research funding by President Donald J. Trump, the aneutronic bomb described within the reports is the newest of American high-yield tactical weapons. It relies on the concept of utilizing a sphere of magnetic fields to contain a pellet of deuterium and tritium, and upon detonation, the magnetic fields compress the pellet, inducing nuclear fusion, resulting in the fields destabilizing, and the warhead detonating. It is utilized as a shock-and-awe weapon, designed to display the power of the American military. Without defying the international policy on Weapons of Mass Destruction, as it is not a weapon of biological, chemical, or radioactive nature.

 **2)** Battle-Report:

Estimated loss of lives (enemy): 128,689

Estimated loss of lives (allies): 0

 **3)** Additional reports awaited.

* * *

 **AN/ IMPORTANT:** **If any of my fellow followers (it´s a movement after all) has good ideas for witness reports like above just post them in the reviews or PN me. I am going to add them to the chapter if they don´t collide too much with canon. Of course, you will be credited. They can be 100 words, they can be 1000 words. Does not matter. But they must be formulated. Just send them. No harm in doing so. I would prefer in the reviews (numbers don´t lie), but PN is also fine. Just do it. There is no harm in doing it.**

 **Together we can** **Make Fanfiction Great Again.**

PROOFREAD BY SAISJAMAIS


End file.
